U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,324 discloses a form of storage provided by a conveyor which can be made any length to provide minutes of storage prior to a shredder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,390 discloses a shredder drive varying the rate of shredding by observing a feeding section. A further disclosure takes into account not only the quantity of refuse but the drive current value of the shredder drive motor.